So complicated...
by Sirius Lack Of
Summary: Ron has loved Hermione for a very long time, and she doesn't know it.But, when she starts dating Harry, everything falls apart.Ron confesses, and is requited, yet Harry's not willing to let Hermione go.


So complicated...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in his namesake books. Rating: i don't know at the moment.Depends on where this whole story line goes.  
  
I don't know how to write a story that isn't a romance, i guess it's because my life revolves around that topic.Basically i'm saying this is a romance story, but not the smutty stuff i normally write.This is a feel good story, you know kinda a cute story that makes you happy.  
  
A/N: i always thought of there being a slight love triangle between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. You know, both the boys loving Hermione at some point.If you don't like the idea of Harry being with Hermione, or Ron with Hermione, go read another story.^_^ hope you like it.6th book timeline.Inspired by the song Complicated by Avril Lavigne.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Hermione waved her parents goodbye as she climbed out of the car, stepping briskly onto the stone pathway before her.The car drove off into the English countryside, and she watched it go.Her mood was so bright, almost as bright as her eyes which were cast on the old stone home a hundred feet in front of her.A light breeze ruffled her wavy hair and her lavendar dress that fell to her knees.She skipped down the stone walkway to the broad door at it's end.  
  
Her painted nails shone in the dulling sunlight as she reached up to the door knocker.She let it drop three times, listening joyfully as she heard the voice of Ron call out to her from inside.He opened the door, smiling widely at her with a bright blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Hello, Ron."She cooed merrily.His smile faded when she asked where his sister was.His whole face dropped."Harry and i have just gone on a picnic, Ron, it was wonderful!"  
  
"I can imagine, 'Mione."He mumbled."I take it you had fun..."  
  
"Oh yes, Ron!And, i owe it all to you!"She lifted onto her tippy toes and gave him a friendly kiss on his cheek.His face turned even more red as she hugged him.  
  
"I'm glad you're happy, love."He sighed unhappily as Ginny ran down the stairs to her best friend.  
  
"Hermione!"They hugged happily and ran off, up the stair case to Ginny's room.Ron was left in the living room, standing by an open front door with his hand on the spot where Hermione had kissed his cheek.His eyes were wide and his face flushed, his heart in pain.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
All the Weasley's sat at their huge dining room table, with Hermione placed between Ginny and her older brother Ron, between her best friends.They all were eating a large summer feast celebrating the summer's fun as it came to an end.Hermione was telling Ginny about her date with Harry Potter, the famous boy who lived.Ron was being tortured in every way, listening to this,and receiving nuggies and punches from all of his five older brothers.  
  
"And he gave me a doll and flowers!"Hermione squeaked out as her hand brushed Ron's.He turned and smiled at her, a coy, cute and flirty look.She smiled back at him, her eyes reflecting the image of him which made him realize the look he had given her.  
  
As all of the family finished eating their food, Ron stood up and collected his dishes from the table.He set them down in the sink and walked to the key rack near the back door.  
  
"Dad, can i borrow the car?I just wanna take a drive..."He asked his father who still sat at the table.He nodded and smiled at his growing son.Ron picked up the keys and opened the door, he walked out and let the door swing closed behind him.Hermione jumped out of her seat, 'May i be excused?', and ran out the door. "Hermione!"  
  
Hermione's dress flew out behind her as she sprinted out to Ron, who was walking a few hundred feet in front of her. "Ron!" she called out.  
  
He turned around in time to catch her as she stumbled into his arms.She looked up at him with her hazel eyes, letting her breath slow down.He stood her back up, and brushed himself off.  
  
"What do you want Hermione?"He asked coldly.  
  
"Ron...what's wrong?"  
  
"You're dating Harry, that's what wrong!"He barked.  
  
"Why is that so wrong?"  
  
"Hermione...you must be an idiot.A bloody idiot if you can't see what's right in front of you..."he sighed slowly, he hadn't planned on insulting her.  
  
"The only thing in front of me at the moment is you, Ron."  
  
"Only me? Only me?!Only the boy who's had the biggest crush on you since the first damn day he ever saw you!But, no, it's only me."He yelled into her face.  
  
"W...w..what?"She stammered out.Her eyes were darting around like little bullets,and her mouth gaped wide as she searched for the right words to say."Ron..i..i..."  
  
"Don't bother, Hermione."he sanpped as he let go of her, turning away and running to the car.  
  
Ron leaped in the car as fast as he could.He slammed the door shut, put the key in the ignition and turned it.The engine roared as he drove off, leaving Hermione in a cloud of dust.She coughed as she collapsed to her knees, hiting the stone driveway hard.She looked up with watering eyes at him as he zipped out of site.  
  
"Ron! I love you!"She called out into the empty distance, knowing he was too far to hear her, but it felt good to say it anyway.  
  
Night had fallen as Ron unlocked the front door and stepped inside.The entire house was dark, his form was surrounded by light as he slowly made his way in.He was still brooding as he followed the familiar path to the stairs, which were just around the corner.  
  
Suddenly, he tripped, as if right over his own feet. "What the...?" he mumbled out as he landed on the first step.He reached up blindly for the light switch, flicking it on with his fingertip. Before him lay the slender form of Hermione clad in a pale blue nightdress, fast asleep at the bottom of the staircase.He smiled and blushed, sighing out." 'mione...."  
  
He ran his hands under her body, lifting her with ease into his arms.He held her gently in his arms, slowly making his way up the creaky stairs to his little sister's room.The hallways was dark, yet he could see all her beauty glowing brightly.Her pale skin was reflected in the moonlight from the window in the distance and her golden hair glimmered.He smiled lovingly down at her as he fumbled for the doorknob.  
  
He stepped inside, and tip-toed to Ginny's bed.He gently set Hermione down next to his sleeping sister, making sure no to wake her.He leaned down and brushed a bit of hair out of Hermione's face, and kissed her forehead.A smile appeared on her lips, bu it was only in dreams.Her cheeks were pink in a blush, perhaps she was dreaming of him kissing her.He smiled and whispered "I love you, too, Hermione." before walking out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************** Chapter one...sheesh i wrote this ages ago!Well, i kinda like this theme...it's different for me because normally i write mostly NC17 slash stories.It was kinda hard to not curse ^_^...but, who gives a damn.I'll get used to it.I hope you liked it...i will continue it if i get a couple of reviews...maybe 5 or so. well, Please R&R! thankies! ~Night~ 


End file.
